guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Stylish Yule Cap Gem, are you sure this was given out in Kamadan? I've seen a total of 3 new hats so far. The Stylish Yule Cap, the Great Horns of Grenth and a 'jester type hat' whose name I haven't gotten. --Rainith 03:27, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure, I just guessed. -- (talk) 03:28, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I know you get it in LA, that's where I got mine, but it looks to me that just like Halloween, LA and Kamadan get different hats. 4 total new ones this year. --Rainith 03:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeh. Snowman headgear from Kamadan. -- (talk) 03:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) How do I put a picture in my signature I have uploaded a picture to be my signature on guildwiki, but when I try to put this in it comes up as :Worked this out -- 07:24, 1 January 2007 (CST) Also, I accidentally uploaded it to the wrong address. I wanted it to be called Alertpic.PNG when it's called Bell.PNG. How can I move it? -- 07:24, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Hi. You should not use an icon higher than 19 pixels for your signature as it stretches the line height. You cannot move the image, so you need to upload a new one with the name you want. Remember to tag the old one for deletion by placing the delete tag on its page. The code is: . -- (talk) 07:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks, Gem. I'm going to change the size of it then upload it in the right place. -- 12:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Oops, forgot to add the signature. Added it now. -- 12:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::::Great! -- (talk) 16:07, 1 January 2007 (CST) Alternate Gem icon Thanks, I'll use the Ruby icon instead of diamond, is more.... 'pink'... Mithran 20:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Okay. :) -- (talk) 20:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) Trap value page Ok, so I was looking over and fixing the General trapping guide a little and remembered seeing another page that listed all the skills used for trapping and their value (with platinum and gold piece icons showing how useful they were). I know you are a trapper as well so I thought you might know what this page is that I'm looking for. I am aware of the Traps page and the above but I can't find the complete skills used page. Can you help me? Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:04, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I saw you editing the guide. Thanks for the job. The place where you saw the skill list with the gold and plat icons is Build:Team - Underworld trapping. However, it doesn't really have traps marked with those icons as the icons are used in the 'optional skills' table and most traps aren't optional skills for the build. (Ofcourse I knew this as I'm the one who started the guide and the one who hijacked the UW trapping build :) ) -- (talk) 10:10, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, re-reading your message, did you mean to look for non-trap skills used when trapping? Then the uw build page might help you a lot. However, the some of the skills don't fit in with regular trapping and some skills might be missiong from the build article as they don't suit for this task very well. -- (talk) 10:12, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::That's the one I was looking for. I didn't realize it was info on a build that I had looked at before. Thanks bunches!-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem. Feel free to ask if anything else comes up. -- (talk) 10:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) Minor Edits Since I see you on now, I might as well ask: what kinds of changes are considered minor edits and what aren't? I've always been using minor edits since someone way back told me to, but I never knew the reason. --Ufelder 10:14, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Anything that isn't a major change is minor. Okay, that helped a lot didn't it. :P Let's try again: All edits to your user name space should be marked as minor, even if you make drastical changes. Talk page comments should be minor changes, unless you write an essay. Article edist should be marked as minor unless you do really huge changes, additions or removals. :The reason for this is to help the people who patroll recent changes to ignore minor stuff. -- (talk) 10:18, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok, thanks for that. --Ufelder 10:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem. :) -- (talk) 10:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) Making my page look better- PLEASE help Ok so at the bottom of my page i have a favorites... section as you can see in my favorite skills i have 3 skills- PD, Shockwave, and prot spirit... i would like to add more but going ACROSS --> that way. not a huge long line down. do you know how to do this or make a table with invisible borders? thanks —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tombraider09 ( ) }. :Sign your comments :P. As far as your question goes you might have to use a table.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::A table with invisible borders is easily done with the 'border=0' parameter. -- (talk) 14:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) Experienced GuildWiki user! I need some help. How do you get it so that your sig has images in it? Ayumbhara 06:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :* First of all, create a custom signature by going to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:###/Sig and creating a page (where ### is your username). :* On your new "/Sig" page, click "edit this page" and type out your custom signature. :* After previewing and editing until you're happy with your signature, save the changes and click "my preferences". :* In the "Signature" text box, type " (where ### is your username). Check the "Raw signature" checkbox and save your preferences. :* Go to the sandbox and test everything works. Simply typing ~~~~ and previewing should show your new signature and timestamp. ::One thing that you should note. The maximum image height allowed is 19 pixels. :Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 06:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) If you want an image in it do the above and in the User:###/Sig simply put (#### is the name of the image). For example mine is Edo Dodo . Please note you can simple type the signature in the "Signature" text bos instead of making the "/Sig" page.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 10:51, 4 January 2007 (CST) : Yes, for "simple" sig, you can type it in the textbox.. but a page is more suitable for "complex/ extended" signatures.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 12:17, 4 January 2007 (CST) Gz Gratz --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! -- (talk) 14:55, 4 January 2007 (CST) Icons Were you talking to me? PLEASE take those damn icons from your page. It loads a long time and increases the wiki bandwith usage as your sig links your user page from so many places. Make a sub page for the elite caps and other stuff. By the way I've removed them just in case.--''~Edo Dodo~'' 09:03, 6 January 2007 (CST) :I was talking to Sigma. Look at the suer page. And it loads like 30 seconds. -- (talk) 15:13, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, so am I allowed to use icons in my signature or does it someone crash the wiki? :S--''~Edo Dodo~'' 15:15, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Ofcourse you can. I was just complaining about the million icons used on the user page of sigma. They increase bandwith and take a long time to load. -- (talk) 15:17, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::You scared me out of my wonderful signature for a moment :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::I also don't like that "You have new messages" box he has on there. It gets me every time and I go immediately to my talk page and am like "WTF" =( — Jyro X 15:22, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah extremely annoying, freaked me out thrice today.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) Redirect How can i let my signature image, redirect to my user page?? --image:questbrod.png 14:07, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Informed user of correct usage on his userpage and helped him set up the redirect--Midnight08 14:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks Midnight! -- (talk) 15:51, 8 January 2007 (CST) My talk page box Hi, do you think this would look better with each number in a grid/table? — Skuld 16:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It looks great now, but it would be more usefull with dates. When I'm looking for something from your archives (yes, I do that often) a date system would help a lot. Maby make it so that it has two columns. The left column has cells with the month, and the right one the cells with the archive numbers that go with the month. -- (talk) 17:08, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Something like this? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User_talk:Skuld/Calendar&direction=next&oldid=540380 any ideas of what to do with it lol, 2 columns of pages? — Skuld 17:26, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Make a larger time category and include many archives in it. Or just dump the stupid idea. ;) -- (talk) 17:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) Thankies for the tip *looks at above title* Anyways, thanks for the tip. I normally jump at the chance to leave credits after everything, it just slipped my mind in this case... I'll make sure to give him the credit for the parts of the layout I learned from him. ...on another note, you've been nominated for adminship? Congrats! Jioruji Derako 21:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I've been nominated ages ago. ;) Looking forward to the 'promotion'. -- (talk) 01:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::A quick question. I left a note giving you credit for helping me format those userboxes on my userpage... I'm using your icon right now to represent you, is this alright? Or should I change it to just have the word "Gem"? Thanks in advance... Jioruji Derako 13:24, 9 January 2007 (CST) =bot= are you a bot i would just like to know me and my friends are curious --User:asmodius:Asmodius :Don't answer Gem, it's a trap! 24.6.147.36 22:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Eh... Yeah, right. I hope I were a bot so I wouldn't need to care about such stupid things as sleep and university. Actually, maby I should start the life of a bot. Seriously. -- (talk) 01:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) Greyscale Skill Pics Just to let you know, I've been going through these and uploading B/W versions. I've done Warrior through Mesmer so far. I'm doing about 1 prof a day, but the last few should be quicker since there's less skills :). Should have them all by the weekend. Flesh Over Steel(Talk to me) 09:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Yup, I noticed. Btw, could you remove the sup tag from your sig as it stretches the line height. The new policy which is almost ready doesn't allow using such tags, so you will spare some time doing it now. -- (talk) 09:42, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Done, only used it twice, or maybe thrice :(. Have to come up with something else. Do you know an easy way to get these greyscales to redirect to the skill? I don't plan on going through them individually and adding redirects. Flesh Over Steel 12:20, 9 January 2007 (CST)